Ex-Princess Onyx
Onyx is a female SandWing attending the Jade Mountain Academy as a member of the Gold Winglet. She is noted by Moonwatcher to be much older and larger than the other students, as she is 19 years of age. She has black diamond gems set between the scales on her wings, that glimmer in the sunlight. In addition, she owns a necklace with a piece of the skyfire that supposedly killed her mother, preventing even the strongest NightWing telepaths from reading her thoughts and emotion, connected to an amulet by copper wires. Onyx is supposedly planning to take the throne from Queen Thorn. She asked Webs on the first day of history class, "There has never been a Queen in history who was not descended from the royal family. Does that mean now anyone could become queen?" ''Moon also caught her thinking: "''This is a tiresome distraction from my plans. Maybe if I go back to the desert and try a different approach." ''Then she looked at Qibli. ''"They say this one is her third wing. Maybe if I......." and then her thoughts were cut off by a piece of Skyfire being returned to her. Also, at the end of ''Winter Turning'', Darkstalker catches her speaking to an unnamed ally, then thinking to herself "I ''will be queen within the month, whether that old dragon helps me or I have to kill him and do it myself."'' Appearance Onyx was described to have pale yellow scales, with small black diamonds set between them that sparkle in the sunlight. She has branching black lines tattooed on her horns and neck. She wears an amulet, a locket with a catch on it, and when opened, there is a twisted hunk of skyfire, bound to the amulet with copper wires, this skyfire is part of the rock that she claims killed her mother. Biography Pre-Series Onyx has lived on her own in the desert with her mother for her entire life, until her mother was killed by a piece of skyfire on the false brightest night. After that, she enrolled in Jade Mountain Academy, thinking about getting some education, since she had nothing else to do. It is theorized that her mother is Palm and that she is an heir to the throne. ''Moon Rising'' Moon once thought that she could be a suspect for the Dragonflame Cactus bombing at Jade Mountain Academy until Onyx removed her amulet that contained the skyfire, which allowed Moon to read her thoughts. Onyx seemed interested in Qibli, calling him "Thorn's third wing". She also asks Webs about Queen Thorn in history class. She seems to be plotting something, but it is uncertain. ''Winter Turning'' Onyx is seen in the epilogue at Jade Mountain Academy. Darkstalker listens to her speak to someone he doesn't know, plotting to overthrow Thorn. She complains to the unknown dragon that "she couldn't get near the daughter" referring to Sunny, although what she was planning is unknown. Onyx also says, "I thought I had an idea, but then he up and vanished from the school." talking about Qibli. She ends thinking I ''will ''be queen within the month, whether that old dragon helps me or whether I have to kill him and do it myself. It is unknown who she is talking about. Personality Onyx, as shown by the brief glimpse into her mind, is rather callous, not caring at all about her mother's death or the severe injury of her own clawmate, even though she does describe her as 'agreeable.' She didn't understand why she was expected to care about other tribes, and was also shown to enjoy intimidating other dragons, and seems to get satisfaction from being feared. She also appears to dislike almost every dragon in the school. Relationships Tamarin Tamarin is a RainWing and Onyx's clawmate at the Jade Mountain Academy. Onyx didn't seem to care about Tamarin's injuries, despite describing her as agreeable. Her Mother She and her mother were roaming the Sand Kingdom, staying away from guards, when a piece of the comet burned through her mother's head, killing her. Onyx didn't seem to care about her mother's death, and said she used to "snore and tell weepy stories and expect her to care." It is theorized that her mother is Palm, Prince Smolder's mate, but this is not confirmed. Trivia * An onyx is an banded variety of the oxide mineral chalcedony. It is most commonly black in colour but can be found in brown and red. * Onyx is the oldest student attending the Jade Mountain Academy at the age of 19. * It is highly possible that Onyx has royal blood. * Onyx might try to kill Queen Thorn and take the throne. * There is an animus-touched object called the Eye of Onyx, which decides the queen of the SandWings. Quotes "That's enough ogling." “''What is she trying to say? Weird crazy NightWing. I heard that she can barely form sentences; guess that’s true.”'' -Her thought, after she removed the skyfire necklace. "Yes, but that is half the point. If I could endure that much pain just for a little beauty, imagine how much I could handle in a battle, or for my own survival. I think the most beautiful things should also be frightening." (To Ostrich about the diamonds embedded in her scales and war) "That's right, admire me, fear me, wonder about me. You all have no idea who I am or what I'll be one day. One day soon. No more hiding, Mother. I make the decisions now." (Thought) "Oh, I didn't do it. No, this rock just fell from the sky one night. It went straight through her head, leaving a burning hole behind, and over she went. That's when I thought, ''Well, time to join the world." (About her mother's death) ''"Beautiful ''and frightening, don't you agree?"'' "It's like 400 other stories are going on around me and nobody has noticed that ''I'm the one who's going to shape the future of Pyrrhia."'' "Are you listening? You'd better be." "''I will be queen within the month..." ''(Thought) Gallery Typical SandWing by Sassy the Beagle.jpg|A SandWing Typical SandWing.jpg|A typical SandWing; art by Joy Ang SandWingGer.jpg|A typical SandWing from the German publication OnyxTemplate.png|Ref by Platypus the SeaWing onyx.png|Onyx. Art by MagicalMassacre Onyx, Lethal and Beautiful .png|By XxAutumnDragonxX onyxquote.png|By BoneTheSandwing Undescribedcolordiamonds.png Splendonyx.png|Splendonyx, by Foxlover Carnonyx.png|Carnonyx, by Fox 1448584356265-340495737.jpg|By Peril|link=Onyx IMG_20160126_215239_hdr_kindlephoto-396764150.jpg|Onyx By TheArtsySketch SandWing Sigil.png SandWing3.jpg The Eye of Onyx.....jpeg|real onyx Piece of onyx.png|Piece of onyx IMG_2017.JPG|Onyx-By BrightEyesTheNightWing Category:SandWings Category:Females Category:Minor Characters Category:Gold Winglet Category:MR Characters Category:Characters Category:WT Characters Category:Female Category:Jade Mountain Academy Student